With the sequencing of the human genome comes the hope of accelerating drug development and discovering better diagnostic tests. This hope has engendered a need to develop improved methods for multi-gene expression measurement, as well as for assessing differential expression between alleles. Methods amenable to appropriate quality control, for example, to meet regulatory guidelines, are particularly needed. The present invention relates to compositions and methods directed to addressing these hopes and needs.
Other methods and compositions directed thereto are provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/109,349, filed Mar. 28, 2002, and Ser. No. 10/471,473; International Applications PCT/US03/09428, filed Mar. 27, 2003; and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. Nos. 60/368,288 and 60/368,409, filed Mar. 28, 2002; 60/561,841, filed Apr. 12, 2004; and 60/646,157, filed Jan. 21, 2005, each of which are herein incorporated by reference, as is U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/550,279, filed Mar. 5, 2004.
Each of these figures provides an illustration only, and is in no way intended to be limiting with respect to the present invention. For example, those skilled in the art will readily appreciate variations and modifications of the schemes illustrated based on the teachings provided herein.